La Aprendiz: La Parodia
by DaniIsHere
Summary: ¿Qué más se le pueden pedir a veinte minutos de aburrimiento total e imaginación bastante limitada de parte mía? Aquí se presenta una parodia de el libro la Aprendiz hecha por Laura Scofield y traducida para todos ustedes por mí.
1. La aceptación y no aceptación

**Disclaimer**: ésta historia no es de mi autoría. Los personajes pertenecen a Trudi Canavan y la parodia a **Laura Scofield, **yo sólo la he traducido para todos los hispanohablantes.

**Alerta**: puede contener mal lenguaje o escenas para adultos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: La aceptación y no aceptación<strong>

Intro: Los ocupantes de la Gran Sala esperaban impacientes que la ceremonia de aceptación terminara, porque como extras del libro, no se les paga mucho. Sin embargo, nuestra heroína Sonea y a sus amigos se les pagan mucho, por lo que tienden a reír mucho en esta historia.

Sonea: * ríe felizmente *¡no puedo creer que he sido aceptada en Hogwarts!

Rothen: Ah ... No se trata de Hogwarts, Sonea.

Sonea: Pero yo quiero estar en Gryffindor!

Rothen: puedes ser lo que quieras cariño.

Lorlen: Terminemos con esta miserable ceremonia de una vez. Tengo que hacer el papeleo.

Sonea: *se pone el sombrero seleccionador*

Sombrero Seleccionador: ¡No. Puede. Decidir! ¡.Sobrecarga! *Explota*

Sonea: ¡Oh, wow, esa explosión fue exactamente como cuando ustedes los magos mataron a ese chico al azar de las barriadas en "El Gremio de lod Magos"!

Lorlen: ... Espero que pagues por un sombrero nuevo.

Rothen: ¿Por qué siempre elijo a los malos?

Dannyl: *risas* ¡Parece que nuestra Sonea ha tenido un mal comienzo!

Rothen: Cállate Dannyl.

Aprendices fanáticas de Dannyl: usted deja a Dannyl solo. Moleste a alguien de su propia altura.

Dannyl: ahora, chicas, no puedo llevarlas a Elyne conmigo... Pero les enviaré una postal.

Aprendices fanáticas de Dannyl: ¡Buena suerte con su nuevo amor!

Dannyl: ¿Qué? * Confusión *

Las fans desaparecen y Dannyl cae en cuenta de que probablemente había imaginado todo. Ser una persona solitaria lo llevaba a hablarse muchas veces a sí mismo.

Rothen: Por este medio hago aceptar Sonea como mi aprendiz. En la salud y en la enfermedad. En las buenas y en las malas. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Sonea: Esa última línea es bastante deprimente.

Dannyl: Date prisa ya, tengo una fiesta sorpresa esperando a Sonea en mi habitación!

Sonea: ¿Es por eso que vi un acróbata de Elyne colarse en su habitación la noche anterior?

Dannyl: Sí ... espera un momento, ¡éso nunca ocurrió!

Todo el mundo: *suspira exasperado*

El Gran Lord Akkarin se reclina en su especial y cómodo trono al fondo del salón mientras come una uva ofrecida por su sirvente, Takan, quien está vestido como aprendiz por el simple hecho de que su amo así lo quería.

Akkarin: * suspiro* Me encanta el drama de estas Ceremonias de Aceptación.

Al chico vindeano le dicen que no es lo suficientemente atractivo para unirse a Gremio. Por lo cual huye de la habitación llorando y maldiciendo a los malos genes de sus padres.

Akkarin: La única cosa que me gusta más que matar gente, es ver a Aprendices inocentes asustados... * se lame los labios *

Takan: *se estremece ante este presagio*

* * *

><p>Eh bueno, es mas divertida leerla en inglés, creo que es lo único que puedo decir a mi favor. La verdad estaba aburrida y encontré ésta parodia, me pareció divertida así que la subí, sólo que esta vez en español. Si quieren pueden dejar reviews, o no, lo que deseen.<p> 


	2. Despedidas y Saludos

**Capítulo 2: despedidas y saludos**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> pueden existir profesores pervertidos y referencias a una perra. Igualmente lenguaje obsceno.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Trudi Canavan. Y la parodia a Laura Scofield. Yo sólo la traduje ;).

* * *

><p>Rothen se despide de Dannyl antes de que se va a la Elyne por barco.<p>

Dannyl: Bye-bye Rothen, ¡no envejezcas demasiado mientras estoy de viaje!

Rothen: * gruñe y golpea Dannyl con su bastón *

Dannyl: ¡Ouch! No es mi culpa que no tengas una propia linea histórica en este libro!

Rothen: Si embarazas a alguna joven en Elyne, te mato.

Dannyl: Ya hemos pasado por esto. Nunca tuve la educación sexual mientras era aprendiz, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Rothen: ¿Podrás ir sanando tus impulsos sexuales como un buen chico?

Dannyl: * se sonroja * Shhhh, la gente puede escuchar ...

Marinero 1: ¡Jajaja!

Dannyl: * suspiro * Maldita sea, ahora tengo que aguantar esto durante las próximas 2 semanas.

Rothen: * sonríe triunfante * ¡Que se diviertan!

Mientras tanto, Sonea tiene su primer día en Hogwarts, digo, en el Gremio.

Sonea: ¡Oh no, mi auto-corte de pelo se ve muy pasado de moda en comparación con todos los demás!

Rothen: No te preocupes, sé tu misma y todo irá bien.

Sonea: ¡Esa es la cosa más estúpida que has dicho. Cada vez que soy yo misma, suceden cosas malas!

Regin: *expresión burlona * Cool abuelo, chica de las barriadas.

La clase empieza.

Lord Elben: Hola clase, mi nombre es Lord Elben. Por favor, no me llames Lord Codo*. Hoy yo y muchos otros maestros se indagaran en sus mentes jóneves y frescas, con la esperanza de encontar todos sus secretos vergonzosos y poder confirmar si son vírgenes. ¡No luchen o traten de escapar, ¡sólo haran que busquemos con mas fuerza!

Regin: ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡NOS VAN A VIOLAR! SABÍA QUE DEBÍA IR A HOGWARTS

Sonea: * gruñido* No seas... coño.

Después de que la prueba ha terminado...

Chica Elynea: Wotcher, Sonea!

Sonea: Ehh... ¿es una cosa elynea?

Chica Elynea: Sabes, realmente me gusta todo lo de "parecer un hombre", lo que haces.

Sonea: ... ¿Es conmigo?

Chica Elynea: ¡Sí! Quiero impresionar hasta los límites del Gremio, y me imagino que esta es una buena manera de hacerlo.

Sonea: Ten cuidado o acabarás como Lord Dannyl.

Chica Elynea: ¿Qué, monstruosamente alta y que comienze a hablar para mí misma?

Regin: *mirada lasciva* Heyy, señoritas.

Sonea: ¿Disfrutaste tu prueba, Regin?

Regin: Voy a hacer su vida un infierno de este año.

Sonea: Inténtalo, perra.

* * *

><p><strong>* Elbow<strong> (elben)= codo... espero que quede claro :)

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí para todos ustedes el segundo capítulo de la parodia de La Aprendiz. Traducida por mí (con un poquito de la prácticamente inservible ayuda del traductor Google) de Laura Scofield. Bueno, mis planes son publicar 1 vez a la semana, sin embargo, hay un pequeño problemín, no tiene nada que ver con permisos (por suerte), la escritora, sólo ha publicado tres capítulos, así que cuando acaben tendré que parar la obra, sin embargo, apenas monte un cápitulo prometo traducirlo inmediatamente. Si no les parece, ¡la escritora también debe querer Reviews!<p>

Ok creo que en realidad estoy escribiendo para nadie, lo que es triste. Por eso si leen, dejen RR, es lindo a veces saber que te leen :'D

Bueno, en mi país es bastante tarde así que

Goodbye my little darlings.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas:<strong>

**Laura Scolfield**: estoy feliz de que estés honorada por que alguien se tomó parte de su tiempo para traducir una de tus parodias... en realidad había olvidado pedir permiso para traducirla :S... jejeje...


	3. Shakespeare, Buques y Sexo

**Capítulo 3: Shakespeare, Buques y Sexo**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> puede contener lenguaje obseno y temas de conversación no apto para menores.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Trudi Canavan. La parodia a Laura Scofield. Yo sólo lo traduje.

* * *

><p><em>Lorlen suspira al terminar de revisar las facturas del Gremio<em>

Lorlen: este vino que Akkarin insiste que le suministremos es muy caro. ¿Me pregunto si notará si lo diluimos? Y ¿por qué estoy hablando conmigo mismo? Será mejor que empiece a tomar las pastillas otra vez antes de volverme loco.

Lorlen toma sus píldoras de su cajón, pero se da cuenta una vieja foto de sí mismo y Akkarin tomadas cuando eran novatos.

Lorlen (monólogo): Ah, ¡Akkarin! Ésta cruel fe nos está separando conforme los años pasan. Desearía que la chica de las barriadas no me hubiese mostrado su memoria sobre ti; medio desnudo por la vergüenza y llevando tus ropas manchadas de sangre inocente. Pero tu sabes el viejo dicho "sangre se paga con sangre" Y así serás atrapado, en penitencia por los actos sucios que has cometido.

Osen: *fuera de la puerta de la oficina* ¿Estás bien ahí, señor?

Lorlen: *salta* ¡Algo malo viene!

Osen: Usted realmente necesita un día de descanso, señor. Vamos, te voy a meter en la cama y haré un poco de chocolate caliente.

Lorlen: Está bien, me tomé las patillas, así que dejaré de hablar así… por ahora.

Osen: Eres tan dramático. ¿Seguro que no eres gay?

Lorlen: ¡Se me acaba de dar la mejor idea jamás! Voy a pagar Dannyl para privadamente investigar el pasado de Akkarin y desenterrar así unos cuantos escándalos.

Osen: Estoy seguro de Dannyl tiene suficiente para hacer en Elyne. Y cuando se entere de que su ayudante es un doncel construirá un acogedor nido de amor antes de que usted se dé cuenta.

Lorlen: Dannyl hará lo que le diga, porque me he tomado la libertad de robar su diario, así que cada detalle de su mente pervertida puede ser revelado al Gremio si es necesario.

Osen: ... ¿Podría tal vez leer ese diario, señor? ¿Por interés profesional?

Lorlen: Por supuesto, ya he resaltado las mejores partes.

* * *

><p><em>Sonea está en el Salón de Banquetes, comiendo con el resto de aprendices.<em>

Chica elynea: ¡yo perdí mi virginidad cuando tenía sólo 12 años!

Chico elyneo:¡ yo la perdí cuando tenía 8 años!

Sonea: Dejen de hablar de sexo que estamos tratando de comer maldita sea.

Regin: *se burla* ¿Cuándo empezaste a tener relaciones sexuales, Sonea?

Sonea: Estoy esperando a la persona adecuada.

Todos: *se burlan*

Chica elynea: ¡frígida!

Sonea: puta elynea.

Regin: ¡niña de las Barriadas!

Sonea: ¡chico kyraliano de alquiler.

Regin: ¡Espera hasta que le diga a mi padre acerca de esto!

Sonea: Tu padre es un niño de alquiler también.

Regin: *sale corriendo, pateando algunos elfos domésticos en el camino*

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto, en el barco hacia Elyne ...<em>

Marineros borrachos: ¡Off, off, off!

Dannyl: Sabía que los marineros vindeanos eran depravados, pero no tenía idea de lo bajo que los hombres podrían llegar para entretenerse.

Marineros: *tiran el dinero en Dannyl para que haga striptease*

Dannyl: yo soy un mago respetable del Gremio; no puedo ser convencido de comportarme idecentemente como ustedes.

Jano: Tu probar siyo. Ser muy bueno

Dannyl: Oh, está bien. *Toma un sorbo* ¡Hey, esto es muy bonito! *Bebidas* un poco más

Jano: * cacarea en su plan para obtener a Dannyl borracho y desnudo*

* * *

><p>Eh... bueno aquí les traje el tercer capítulo... sé que tardé demasiado, pero saben? yo todavía voy al colegio y estos últimos tres meses estuve muy ocupada como para actualizar en cualquiera de mis historias. Mis mas sinceras disculpas a... no sé quienes han leído ésto así que <em>anyway<em>. Todavía me faltan dos capítulos para traducir así que...

Nos Leemos!

~Dani


End file.
